Fate of a Kingdom
by Mechadragon
Summary: A young Teenager and his group of friends is cast into a dangerous game where the stakes are high, and if they loose, the worlds will be covered in darkness....forever


MiniMike: YAY!!!! ^-^ I finally put up my other story FINALLY!!!  
  
Kentam: No kidding dude MiniMike: You know what?  
  
Kentam: No but I'm going to bet your going to tell me.  
  
MiniMike: I'm going to make a fic with you in it! ^-^ A Magic fic?  
  
Kentam: YAY!!!  
  
Sora: Can we just get on with the story?  
  
MiniMike: Hold on to your keyblade, man! I'm going! Honestly, people these days.  
  
Fate of a Kingdom  
  
What happens when.you open the door? What happens? Reality twists. Nothings the same anymore. You need to look deeper, within your soul, and you will find the key, the key to your destiny.  
  
Chapter 1  
Info Pro will never be the same again.  
  
"WWWHHAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!" As usual, my friend, Matt, and I were doing something totally stupid, yet fun at the same time. We had strapped a pair of skateboards to the bottom of my sister's toboggan, and now were hurling ourselves down Thickwood Boulevard Hill. Unfortunately, Steering or brakes didn't come standard.  
"GWWWAAAAA!!!! TURN! TURN!"  
"I CAN'T! I CAN'T!"  
"LOOK OUT!" and with that, Matt and I flew onto the road,  
"MAKE IT STOP!!!!!"  
"I CAN'T!!!!!!"  
"CARCARCARCAR!!!!!!"  
"AHHHHHHH!!!!!" we blew right passed the car's bumper so close that I could almost taste the metal, but we kept going. THUMP! Flew off the curb and another THUMP! And we flew down into a copse of trees. And after that, the road came to an end, a watery end, as we flew into the Athabasca River.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH......" KAFWOOOOOOOOOOSH!!!!!!  
  
"What were you two doing all day? It's already Ten o'clock!" My Mom said as we walked in the door, dripping wet and a fish still fluttering somewhere in his soaked shirt. "So?" She asked again,  
"Well, we were walking along," I started,  
"And a Gigantic fish truck came,"  
"Yeah, and it opened up on us,"  
"Helped clean up too,"  
"I likely story, now go clean up, it already 10:00 at night!" She said  
"Fine, see you at school tomorrow Matt!"  
"Yeah, see ya."  
  
I gave out a sigh. Computer class was normally fun and interesting to be in, but right now, I had to do a typing module, and it was the pits. What was there to do otherwise? I sighed again. There's nothing else to do but to check my e-mail, so I closed ClarisWorks and opened up my in-box. There was only 2 messages in there, and one was junk mail anyway, so I deleted it, but the other said "Turningbacktime87 has sent you a greeting card!" Intrigued to who this was, I opened it. Immediately a blur of white light surged from my laptop and shot away through the door. The lights, momentarily dimmed, came back up again, as if the light was radiating some sort of pulse. It took me a moment to recover, and them I looked around at my class. Everyone was staring at me.  
"hehe, sorry, experimental program," I lied. Some people gave odd looks, but that was usual for me, as I have been known to disrupt class before. I settled back down into a stupor, relaxing, as there was only 5 minutes left in class. Then a blood-curling scream cut into the class. "Omigod! Omigod! Omigod!" A girl that I didn't know came running into the class in hysterics. Some people rushed to her and started asking her what the matter was. I heard snatches of the words as she sobbed "It...big..lizard thing...Oh god! Teeth.Drooling everywhere.Claws!" I ran towards my laptop to see that my inbox has been wiped clean off all messages. I also noticed a new file on my "usually" clean desktop. I opened it to reveal a program called "Summon Prog." Hmmmm.  
"WHAT IS THAT?!?!?!" someone yelled in panic over at the front of the class. I looked over and felt a small scream of surprise escape my lungs. It was a Utahraptor, a giant version of the velociraptor. I opened the summon prog to reveal a text box saying "Type request here" I wasn't sure if it would work, but I typed in "Phaser". Why not? I thought. If a raptor is here, then I should be able to do this! A moment later, a phaser coalesced on the table in front of me.  
  
GREAAAWWWRRRRR!!!! It was roaring. It turned its head left, then right. Everyone ducked behind desks and chairs. Me, being the only one in sight, was sure to mark me as a potential prey item. I was frozen in terror, even though I held the phaser within my grasp. It started to run straight at me! A nasty gleam in its eye told me that I was about to die. I had other plans though. I dove right through the dino's legs and hit the ground. I rolled and jumped up; grabbing the phaser as it rolled out of my hands in the confusion. The raptor, sensing I was behind him, whipped around and it's tail caught me in the chest just as I wielded the phaser. I was sent flying and hit the white board with a dull THUD! I tried to scramble to the phaser, but the raptor kicked me over onto my back. It pressed its clawed talon onto my chest and slowly lowered the wickedly curved 9-inch claw towards my heart. I stretched for the phaser. Almost there.almost.there! Still the claw came down, ever so slowly. It was starting to press hard now on my shirt. I thrust my hand out and just touched the phaser. I quickly got a grip on the end and tapped it towards me.  
"I GOT IT! AHHHHHHH!" The raptor's other talon-like foot was on my leg, and my sudden outburst caused its claw to sink into my leg. It started to bleed. I quickly brought the phaser up as the raptor's mouth started to come down on my head, ready to bite into my neck.  
"NOT THIS TIME!" I cried, and with that, I fired. A beam of bright red light lanced from my phaser, and struck it full in the chest. The raptor staggered, blinked, then fell to the ground, stunned.  
"Teach you to mess with me!" I yelled at it, and gave it a good kick in the side with my good leg to make sure it was out cold. People cautiously edged their way over to me.  
"Is it dead?" Roy asked. Everyone else was quiet with shock.  
"No, just knocked out." I said, and with that, collapsed to the floor.  
  
"WHAT?!?! A raptor attacked you in Info. Pro?" Matt asked. I nodded.  
"Well, what do you call that?" I pointed at the giant dino locked in Mr. Kilburn's Office. Mr. Kilburn's seeing-eye dog, Carter, was guarding the door.  
"This is crazy!" Roy said, "I mean, Raptors don't usually waltz right into school classes do they?" I sighed,  
"No, they don't. There HAS to be a logical explanation for all this." I gave the raptor a glance. It was still breathing, but wasn't waking up just yet.  
"So...What do we do with it now?"  
"I'd really like to know myself, but this isn't the time to talk about what we do with it, it's how it got here in the first place."  
  
Later that night I was lying in bed, thinking about what happened to day. They had taken the Raptor away that afternoon after lunch, but as they were taking it to the truck, six people carrying it on a stretcher, it had disappeared. Why would a raptor materialize here? They died 65 million years ago, they shouldn't be walking around in Info Pro like they forgot to do a module or something. And my leg still hurt from the talon, but I'd live.  
"Michael, are you getting ready for bed?" My mom called startling me. I sighed  
"Yes Mom!" I yelled down the stairs. I flopped down into bed, and picked up my book, and tried to read. I just looked past the words, not even reading. What the hell was going on here? Dinosaurs do not exist in this time! It was a long time before my eyelids closed, and I dozed off into a deep sleep. 


End file.
